teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Travails
and the Time Scepter. | Season = S03E17 | Episode = 69 | Airdate = February 7, 2005 | Writer = Bob Forward | SupervisingProducer = Lloyd Goldfine | Producers1 = Gary Richardson | Producers2 = Frederick U. Fierst | Producers3 = Al Kahn | Producers4 = Norman Grossfeld | Producers5 = Thomas Kenney | Director = | Photographer = | Production = | SupervisingDirector = Roy Burdine | StoryEditor = Michael Ryan | Prev = The Entity Below | Next = Hun on the Run |}} "Time Travails" is the sixty-ninth episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on February 7, 2005. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) Secondary Characters *Renet (Liza Jacqueline) *Savanti Romero (David Zen Mansley) *Lord Simultaneous (David Lapkin) *Ultimate Drako , Ultimate Ninja (Ted Lewis) / Drako (Marc Thompson) Episode Voice-Over Introduction ---- Renet: Being an apprentice timestress in the 79th level of Null Time can kind of get boring. But, since I swiped my boss's Time Scepter , its been like totally rad. I hooked up with these cute little green bald guys. They call themselves the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, which is kinda catchy, you know. And right now, I'm really glad these little green guys are tagging along because it looks like this day is gonna get crazier and crazier. Or worse. Plot Synopsis ---- Open in the 79th Level of Null-Time, Castle Simultaneous. We see a teenage girl in blue armor named Renet dusting her way through the Annals of History as punishment for an earlier act of disobedience. The terminally bored time mistress spots a crystal ball (called The Orb of Hindsight) and uses it to observe Savanti Romero in 15th Century Earth-time as he plots revenge. The girl is unhappy with these dark images and "changes the channel" to something more fun - and we see a new scene where the turtles are having a water balloon fight on the rooftops of NYC. Renet wishes that she could be having a good time like the Turtles. As she continues to dust, the Time Mistress spots the Time Scepter, an arcane device of immense power, stored on a statue in the hall, apparently unguarded. Renet realizes that she can use the Sceptre to end her boring fate by teleporting herself six weeks into the future (when her dusting sentence will be complete). The young woman grabs the Time Scepter, setting off alarms and alerting her guardian, Lord Simultaneous. A giant, booming voice is heard in the room, roaring in anger. Renet panics and tells the Time Scepter to take her to where the Turtles are - and she is teleported away. Cut to the New York City rooftop where the continue their water fight. The ninjas are interrupted by Renet, who falls from a rift in the sky and lands directly on top of them. After some confusing introductions, Lord Simultaneous (in the form of a silvery, giant head) appears, demanding that the lass return the Scepter that she has stolen. Renet panics once again and tells the turtles that Simultaneous is going to kill her. The Turtles' chivalrous nature takes over and they prepare to fight to protect the girl. Raph tosses his sais at the big head, which easily zaps them into reverse with an eye beam. Raph catches his weapons and notes that this plan didn't work. Once again Renet activates the Time Scepter to escape, telling it to take them "anywhere". Escaping from Simultaneous, Renet transports herself and the Turtles to a Medieval battleground in 15th Century Earth-time. Unbeknownst to our heroes, they have been intercepted by an arcane spell cast by the demon sorcerer, Savanti Romero. Romero is overjoyed when he sees that his summoning spell has worked and the Time Sceptre is within his grasp. The sorcerer summons a group of zombie warriors to take the Sceptre. Renet tries to use the Time Sceptre to escape, but it's no longer following her directives. However, the girl does manage to get the artifact to create Medieval armor for the Turtles to protect them. The Turtles attack and begin defeating the undead fighters. Upon seeing his zombies fail, Savanti mounts his dragon, a red dragon. Back on the battleground, the Turtles finish off the last of the zombies just as Savanti and his leather-winged steed fly in and grab Renet and the Time Sceptre. As Romero gloats, the dragon spots the Turtles and dive-bombs them. Savanti is disturbed and confused by his pet's behavior and reins it in, then he heads back to his castle with his booty in hand. The Turtles decide to storm Romero's castle and rescue Renet. Inside the fortress, Romero explains to a bound Renet that he will use the Sceptre to destroy Lord Simultaneous. Once again the demonic wizard's dragon going to attack, Romero uses the Sceptre's powers to calm him down. The ninjas easily hop over the castle walls where Savanti greets them with a pair of magically mutated giant cockroaches. A battle ensues and Leonardo manages to get one of the monsters caught beneath a falling pillar, crushing it. Raphael is swallowed whole by the other beast - but his brothers pin the creature to the ground as Raphael bursts out of its chest. Back inside Savanti’s main chamber, Romero used his dragon to forms a chrysalis. Suddenly, the Turtles enter and attack. The ninjas fight Savanti, but they are no match for the Time Sceptre's powers and are easily dispatched. Romero grins with delight over his victory, but Renet sneaks up behind him and knocks him out with Donatello's bo. The Sceptre falls next to the cocoon that was formed by the dragon. An arm emerges from the chrysalis and grabs the magical device! The dragon breaks out of the cocoon and we see a fused human/dragon form, the combined forms of Drako and the Ultimate Ninja. Ultimate Drako explains how after the villainous pair were sucked into the portal on the Battle Nexus (Episode #52), they spent a millennium in torment when they were merged into one being. They now seek revenge against the Turtles and all who lead to their sorry fate! As Ultimate Drako froths and prepares to attack the turtles, Renet sneaks up and grabs the Sceptre from him. The time mistress uses the Sceptre, now free from Romero's control, to summon Lord Simultaneous. A silvery portal opens and we see the time lord appear in his normal form. Lord Simultaneous takes the Sceptre and uses its power to freeze the attacking Ultimate Drako. The time lord then uses the wand to banish Savanti Romero to the Jurassic Age. Ultimate Drako rants that he cannot be stopped and breaks free from the paralysis, grabs the Time Sceptre from Lord Simultaneous with his tail and teleports away. Renet and the turtles are shocked that Ultimate Drako escaped, but the time lord doesn't seemed to be bothered at all and surmises that the villain will find much more than he bargained for. As everyone is now safe, Lord Simultaneous gives Renet seven more weeks of dusting duty as punishment for her deeds and then sends the Turtles back home. Quotes *'Michelangelo': How come all this weird stuff always happen to us?! I mean, we were just minding our own business when WHAM that time lady fell out of the sky right on top of us. Now we're stuck here! And we've got to go to that creepy looking place. It just doesn't seem fair! *'Raphael': (He walks over to Michelangelo) ''You done?(pause)'' *'Michelangelo': Yeah, I'm done. Let's go save Renet. *'Michelangelo': (Walks over to Raphael after he has bursts out of monster chest) Welcome to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Roach Motel, where giant, killer, roaches check in... *'Raphael': But they don't check out. *'Savanti Romero: '''Time, and space are now mine to command. ''(the Turtles knocks down the door) *'Michelangelo: '''Somebody here call an exterminator? You got a heck of a bug problem out there. *'Savanti Romero:' What? You dare?! ''(as the Turtles charge at Savanti, he uses the Time Sceptre's power to blast Raphael first but missed him, but he turns Donatello's Bo Staff into a wooden branch) ''Ignorant fools! ''(knocks Donatello to the wall) *'Leonardo:' (leaps behind Renet and used his one of swords to slice the ropes, freeing her.) Are you okay? *'Renet:' I am now. *'Savanti Romero: '(Mikey and Raph charged at Savanti on both sides but he teleports out of the way causing them to collide with each other) '' Pathetic warriors, you waste my time! I have revenge to seek, and a universe to conquer! ''(blast both Mikey and Raph with the Time Sceptre's power) *'Leonardo: '''Not if we have anything to say about it! ''(attacks Savanti only for his Twin Swords to be knock away and Leo knocked back) *'Savanti Romero: ' Ah, but you don't! (blast the ground beneath Leo causing it to rise up to the ceiling and crush him to unconsciousness, as Savanti laughs in triumph over the Turtles, Renet knocks him unconscious with Donnie's now turned wooden branch Bo-Staff and drops the Time Sceptre to where the cocoon is) *'Raphael: ''' (hands Leo his swords) Ha, hey, nice swing. *'Donatello: I'd say that counts as a homerun, Renet. *'''Savanti's Pet Dragon: ''(Savanti's Pet Dragon reached its right arm out of the cocoon and grabbed the Time Sceptre) Ah, the Turtle brothers. How glad we are to see you again. *'Michelangelo:' Uh, do we know you? *'Leonardo:' He knows us. *'Raphael:' And those voices sound really familiar. *'Savanti's Pet Dragon: Yes, listen well to our voices. For it is the last thing you will ever hear! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! (emerges from its cocoon revealing to be none other than Ultimate Drako himself) *'Renet: '''Eww, what is that thing? *'Raphael: 'It's Drako! *'Leonardo: 'And the Damiyo's son. *'Donatello: 'Merged together somehow. *'Leonardo: 'It can't be. *'Michelangelo: You both got sucked into that dimensional rip thingy. *'Ultimate Drako:' Yes, heartlessly pushed into a rift beyond time, and space, where we drifted for an eternity. You remember, don't you? How you Turtles could have saved us? But you let us go. Over thousands of millennial, our bodies combined into this horrific form. Our minds fusing in the endless isolation. Our hatred of you driving us, keeping us alive, until we learned enough to free ourselves, and came here. And how we suffered, pretending to serve this fool of a demon sorcerer. Only because he sought the Time Sceptre. Only with it, could we find and destroy you. *'Raphael: '''Oh, enough of this noise! ''(throws his Twin Sais at Ultimate Drako only for him to use the power of the Time Sceptre to disintegrate them to dust along with the other Turtles' weapons) *'Ultimate Drako: '''Steel rusts, wood crumbles, time is the master. ''(tree roots rise from the ground and entrap the Turtles) ''And as for flesh, prepare to rot! *'Renet: (jumps on Ultimate Drako's back and takes the Time Sceptre from him) ''You icky creep! *'Ultimate Drako: ''(knocks Renet off of him) Meddlesome pest of a girl! You are no match for us! *'Renet:' I'm not, but like, I know somebody who is. Lord Simultaneous, i'm really like sorry. But we could use your help. ''(Time Sceptre summons Lord Simultaneous) *'Lord Simultaneous: '''Well, it's about time. *'Renet: Ahh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! *'''Savanti Romero: ''(wakes up and sees Lord Simultaneous) No, Lord Simultaneous. Oh, this is just not my day. *'Lord Simultaneous: (transforms to his human form, walk towards Renet, and snatch the Time Sceptre from her ) ''Gimme that please, before you hurt yourself, or the rest of the universe, again. *'Donatello: That's Lord Simultaneous? (tree roots free the turtles) *'Michelangelo:' He should've quit when he was ahead. Get it? Ow! (Raphael slaps Mikey's left arm to show he's unamused of the joke) *'Ultimate Drako: '''You may be the lord of time, but you shall not interrupt our vengeance! ''(lunges at Lord Simultaneous but gets time frozen by the Time Sceptre) *'Lord Simultaneous: '''Quiet, you. You caused me enough trouble for one eternity. As it is, I'll be sweeping up temporal spillage for a decade. ''(turns and appoaches Savanti) ''And you, Savanti. You think that banishing you to 15th century Earth would've been enough. But, no . Say bye-bye, Savanti.(Savanti afraidly backs away) See ya later. ''(Banished Savanti to the Jurassic age) *'Savanti Romero: ' What? Where am I? Oh, no. He didn't. (an Apatosaurous blows snot on him as he begins to sink in the quicksand) *'Lord Simultaneous: '''Now, what to do with you? *'Ultimate Drako: (breaks free of the time freeze) ''You cannot hold us, you cannot command us, we are not without power. ''(used his tail to take the Time Sceptre from Lord Simultaneous) ''We shall return. We shall have our revenge. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! ''(uses the Time Sceptre to retreat) *'Renet: '''Lord Simultaneous, that ugly creep just stole your Time Sceptre! *'Lord Simultaneous: I wouldn't worry about it. The Time Sceptre's a funny thing. Has a mind of its own sometimes. I'm not so sure that character knows what he's in for. As for you, young lady. We need to talk about your punishment. *'Renet: '''Please, Lord Simultaneous! I'm sorry! *'Lord Simultaneous: 'You must pay for your crimes. Six more weeks of dusting. *'Renet: 'Ah, you are such a tyrant! *'Lord Simultaneous: 'Seven. *'Renet: 'No! *'Lord Simultaneous: 'Do you wanna try for eight? *'Renet: 'Ah, no, your magnificence. *'Donatello: 'Dusting? This was all about dusting? *'Lord Simultaneous: 'Now, let's set things right, shall we? ''(the turtles are sent back to their time era) *'Michelangelo: '''Um, i'm glad we're home. But why do I always have to be on the bottom? Trivia * This episode is based on ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Volume 1 #8 (1986) In the original comic book version, Renet and the TMNT met up with Dave Sim's Cerebus, the aardvark, after showing up in his time. This is referenced in the episode when Renet and the Turtles land in the past, and we see a small grey aardvark walk past them and letting out a snort. * Ultimate Ninja and Drako re-appear in this episode. Apparently, after being sucked into that warp, they merged into one being, dubbed "Ultimate Drako". * Ultimate Drako steals the Time Scepter and escape from the Turtles. They returned later in "Reality Check". * First appearance of Savanti Romero in the series. * In this episode, Savanti Romero turns Donatello's bō staff into a branch. Renet then uses the branch to knock out Savanti, but Don has magically found a new bo staff. Gallery * Time Travails/Gallery Video File:TMNT S03E17 Time Travails External link *"Time Travails" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes